Trouble
by verticallychallenged973
Summary: Alex Russo was in trouble. JALEX Please READ AND REVIEW
1. Falling

A/N: First of all, I'd like to say thanks to the people that reviewed my other fic Guardian Angel, which for some reason has been deleted and that has pissed me off greatly. But anyway I hope you enjoy this new one. Please review.

Disclaimer: Don't own Wizards of Waverly Place, if I did, I probably wouldn't write anything.

Dedication: For Leanne, who's a fantastic "tasteful" writer. Check out her One Tree Hill fics on my profile if you can.

Trouble

Falling

Alexandra Margarita Russo was in trouble.

Truly, utterly, honest-to-God trouble.

She looked back at her memories and tried to remember when everything, everything she had known, everything that she was comfortable with had changed.

But still the moments, memories, it all came up with nothing.

She desperately wanted to know _when_ her feelings for him had changed.

_She knew when just didn't want to admit it. To herself or to anyone else._

_Which_ point in time their relationship had changed.

_It was always there. Just recently she'd come to acknowledge this change._

_How_ it happened.

_She's still a little blurry on that one._

_What_ happened.

_Nothing happened yet, thank God._

But more than anything, _why _it happened.

_She has no idea._

'This is so wrong…' She thought exasperatedly, chocolate eyes wrinkling at the corners.

She was sitting atop her bed, purple sheets creasing underneath her. She sighed in frustration of her thoughts, -dark thoughts- and pulled up her knees and rested her forehead on them. Her arms wrapped around her jean-clad legs and small hands clasped together tightly.

She lifted her head and saw her wardrobe desk and on top of that were pictures of her family, -pictures of him-, pictures of herself and her best friend Harper, -pictures of him-, pictures of her and her brothers, -pictures of him-. She groaned and turned her head to the other side. However what she saw riled her up even more.

It was another picture. Of Alex and _him_. It was taken at the end of her quinceanera, _he_ looked so handsome that day in his tuxedo…

Damnit, he was everywhere in her room!

'I need to redecorate…' Alex thought sarcastically.

A yell from downstairs broke her out of her thoughts.

"Alex! Dinner!" Mom.

Grudgingly, she had gotten up, slipped on her favourite converse and headed downstairs for some food in her belly, though really she wasn't hungry.

While she was heading downstairs, she was still in deep thought about _him_. Unfortunately she had completely tuned out for a couple of moments, until someone tapped her shoulder.

"Alex. You okay?"

She blinked. Shit. It was him. "…Yeah…"

He narrowed his gorgeous -what?- eyes at her, not really buying it but dismissed it nonetheless.

"Let's go eat, Lex." And brushed passed her giving her a small smile.

Her breath hitched.

Like she thought.

Alex Russo was in trouble. Because she was falling for her brother.

Justin Russo.

Hard.

A/N: What do you guys think? Be honest.


	2. Distractions

A/N: First of all, thank you sooooooooo much for your awesome, incredible reviews. I don't think I deserve them but thank you anyway. I'm sorry it took this long for this chapter to get up, school, homework and all that. But anyway on to the next chapter!

P.S The timeline is kinda wacky, please go with it. :) R&R!!!

Dedication: Ya know, I'm dedicating this whole fic to you, Leanne, cos you're so saksy and introduced me to the wonderful world of fanfiction. BTW, I cannot BELIEVE you told Mr Dye that I write these kind of stories!!!!! But I love you anyway. :) Please Smile!

* * *

Trouble

Distractions

It was difficult the next couple of days.

With school, wizard lessons, home, working. It just got too incredibly difficult.

A – They went to the same school.

B – They were always in wizard lessons together.

C – They worked similar or in the same shifts.

D – They lived in the same house.

It was inevitable that she couldn't avoid him.

Not to mention she had to try and make things as normal as possible -_which was so damn hard-_ with him around.

This realization –what else can you call it?- was changing her, plus her family and Harper weren't stupid –most of the time- they'd probably eventually catch on. Eventually, the key word.

But God, if they ever did find out…

Alex didn't even want to think about it.

She needed a distraction. Something that'd pull her away from her disgusting, illegal-in-50-states wrong thoughts. Something like…

"Hey Russo!"

She turned around sharply at the sound of her name, well, last name.

Dean Moriati.

Perfect.

* * *

And he did distract her.

He took her away from her sick thoughts –at least, until she saw _him_ at home- but that was ok, because dates with Dean were distracting.

Funny how out of all the words to describe their dates "distracting" was all that she could come up with.

She remembered when she told her family –more so him- that she was asked out by Dean.

Justin expressed his "distaste" for him.

* * *

_I came down the twirling stairs ready to __eat; from the smell it seemed to be quesidolas or something or other tonight. Yum. My spanish still sucked._

_I headed straight to the kitchen until I realised something._

_Dude, who has a kitchen in their living room?_

_I mentally shook my head from these incredibly random thoughts when I realised that Mom was talking to me. I must've looked idiotic standing there with my face looking a little weird._

"_Querida, are you ok? You seem a little-"_

_I cut her off. "Yeah. Fine. Quesi-whatnow for dinner, right?"_

_She looked annoyed, can't say I blame her. "Quesadillas. Miha, que-sa-dil-la."_

_I looked blankly at her. She sighed and told me to set the table and call everyone._

_I did, without managing to look like an idiot when Justin came up from the Station._

_-X-_

_Dinner was a loud affair anyway, we were all talking and I chose this as a__n opportunity to tell everyone of my new "boyfriend". _

_Justin turned his head roughly at me._

"_You aren't going out with him Alex." It wasn't request._

_I raised an eyebrow at him, the disgusting part of me, which I've named "Evil/Disgusting", hoped that he was jealous or something, but I pushed Evil/Disgusting's thoughts away and logically thought that he was just concerned or something. Dean's rep wasn't exactly squeaky clean._

_In reality, what Justin said was true. She didn't want to go out with him. At all._

_But it was absolutely necessary._

"… _listening Alex?"_

_His voice –so deep- pulled me out of my views._

"_Well, it's got nothing to do with you Justin." I said, faking being pissed off. But my tone completely changed when I faced Dad, "So, dad. Can I go to the movies with him?"_

_Jerry looked at his princess, "Dean… As in, Dean Moriati? He's a nice boy, fixed up my old car… Sure why not."_

"_So, honey is he cute?" My mom asked eagerly like a school girl, brown eyes twinkling._

_I smiled on the outside, but in the inside I was pretty surprised how quickly they let me go. Max wasn't really interested, but that's good cos' less questions._

_I turned once again to face my older brother to give a fake satisfied grin. However he didn't face me and got up mumbling, "Could I be excused."_

_I pushed my bangs from my forehead, and internally sighed. _

_I didn't think he's gonna talk to me._

* * *

Justin did talk to her the next day. It wasn't much but it was a little improvement.

Until he argued with her, coming up with reasons why she shouldn't date him.

"_He's bad news Alex!"_

To keep this charade up, she gave reasons why she should, mentally gagging all the while.

"_He's cute, I'm cute why shouldn't we be together?!"_ Such a superficial excuse.

But in the end Justin gave up. Much to her displeasure. So much for Justin giving a convincing argument.

So they started dating. Without Justin's "blessing".

* * *

Then came the day he kissed her for the first time.

They were talking at the skate rink -where most of their dates were- and all of a sudden he placed his lips on hers.

With the familiarity of being kissed, she automatically closed her eyes. Until she realised who she was kissing, she was wide eyed, Alex panicked, -Go with it asshole!- and finally responded to his kiss.

Taking this as a signal, he wrapped his arms around her waist and then what she did or what she _said_ next took them both by surprise.

"Justin…"

Shit.

* * *

A/N: Well… Thoughts please! :)


End file.
